onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 383
Chapter 383 is titled "Luffy vs Blueno". Cover Page Color spread: Luffy and Usopp are on a hawk while the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates are on a bird-shaped flying ship, with Zoro sitting on top of the craft. In the lower left corner, there is a caption that says "The winner takes it all". Short Summary Luffy tells Blueno to move and Blueno starts talking about the World Government. The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, Galley-La Company and Franky Family charge in further meanwhile. Back at the scene, Luffy begins to clashes with Blueno. Sodom gets hurt in the battlefield and tells everyone to get off of him onto Gomorrah. Long Summary The chapter starts with Luffy asking Blueno if Robin was in the courthouse building behind him, and telling him to get out of his way. Blueno tells him that none of them noticed that what they are committing an offense on a global scale. Paulie and the Straw Hat Pirates are still plowing through the guards on their way to Luffy. Chopper tells the story of how Sodom and Gomorrah came to be part of the Franky Family. They were rescued from the stomach of a Sea King. The Franky Family told them "Since we're full now, we will not eat you guys". And the two king bulls have been loyal to the Franky Family ever since. Chopper translates for Sodom, who asks if it was ok that Sogeking did not travel with them. The rest of the crew then noticed that Sogeking was never on board to begin with. Someone thought he ran away. Back at the entrance to the main island, the Galley-La Company are still fighting against the canine unit. Peepley Lulu and Tilestone seem to be having no trouble holding them off. Paulie remembers asking Luffy if he could beat CP9, which Luffy said he could. He also remembers Lucci and Nami, and says they can beat them. A soldier shouts to stop him, and Paulie yells at them to just try, and traps many of them with his Shrouds and Ratline Knot. The scene switches back to Luffy and Blueno, with Luffy asking Blueno what he is talking about. Blueno explains that the World Government is composed of over one hundred seventy countries, and by breaking into Enies Lobby, Luffy revolted against all of those countries. The government will use its power to hunt down Luffy and his crew, and make them suffer cruel deaths. He calls the amount of people Luffy brought with him pitiful. Luffy tells him to get out of the way again. Blueno says that their fate is sealed regardless of whether or not he moves. Fighting would not help either as Luffy could not keep up with their Rokushiki techniques, as seen when they raided Iceburg's mansion. Luffy agreed, but said that somehow he would not lose this time. Luffy launches a Gomu Gomu no Rifle and Blueno uses Tekkai, but Luffy's punch smashes through Blueno's Tekkai. Blueno is amazed by Luffy's increase in power since their fight in the mansion. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Gatling and Blueno uses Soru. He dodges Luffy's initial attack, but Luffy was able to redirect his punch, connecting with Blueno's chin and sending him into a nearby pillar. Luffy tells him the government can do what ever they want, he just wants to get Robin back. Back to the other Straw Hats, they are still charging in on the king bulls. The Straw Hats are arguing about how they cannot go back for Sogeking since he never rode with them. Zoro says they do not have anyone in their group who would die so easily. When they were nearing the courthouse, Sodom is seen through a crosshairs, and shot almost immediately after, but not before he sensed it. Chopper realizes Sodom must be treated immediately. The Straw Hats were told by Zambai to jump from Sodom and onto Gomorrah, saying the mortar had hit his heart and he was finished. Sodom told them to go. The chapter ends with everyone riding ahead on Gomorrah. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Blueno mentions that invading Enies Lobby is a global scale offense. *It's revealed how Sodom and Gomorrah met Franky. **Franky saved them from the belly of a Sea King and didn't eat them because he was full. *Sogeking never made it on Sodom. *Luffy begins battling with Blueno. **Luffy is now able to completely break through Blueno's Tekkai. *The Straw Hat Pirates realize that Sogeking is not with them. *The Straw Hat Pirates, Franky Family, and Galley-La Company continue their attack on Enies Lobby. *Sodom is defeated. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 270 (p. 2-3) *Episode 269 (p. 4-8) *Episode 270 (p. 9-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 383 de:Luffy vs Blueno it:Capitolo 383